Search engines typically identify ranked search results that satisfy a search query by identifying search results (e.g., documents) that include the search terms in the search query and ranking the search results based on ranking factors such as a number of documents that link to a respective document corresponding to a respective search result. However, these ranking factors do not contemplate whether the ranked search results include desired search results for the users. Accordingly, users tend to issue multiple search queries that refine the initial search query issued by the users until the desired search result is identified.